Entre le destin de deux routes
by Maisie-Midoriko
Summary: Harry fut disparut le soir ou ses parents ont ete tue.fut adopte par Perle Borealis.6ans plus tard,mysterieux William Borealis a Poudlard. dechirer entre deux choix... R


**Chers** tous, j'ai commencé cette histoire depuis tres tres tres tres (vous avez compris) longtemps. J'étais toute excitée quand je l'ai mise sur fanfiction...avant de m'en rend compte que je l'ai mis dans la section des ''english''! Alors me revoila avec ma fic réecrite, retravaillée et réorganisée! ( veulent toutes dire la meme chose!)

Résumé : qu'est-ce que je peux bien vous raconter... voyez-vous l'histoire est tres compliquée et difficile a expliquer et... non, c'est juste que je suis assez nulle pour les résumés! Bon, Voldy aurait quelque chose entre les oreilles! Harry ne sera plus l'innocent héro donc dark Harry, Dumbledore serait moins (ou plus dépendamment des points de vus) louche loufoque.

Disclaimer: Ceux qui ne savent pas qui a écrit Harry Potter n'ont surement pas le sens de l'orientation puiqu'il se sopnt retrouvés ici! lol Mlaheureusement, cher ptit Harry ne m'appartient pas. Plusieurs personnages que vous reconnaitrez non plus. Certaines informations peuvent etre inédites dans l'histoire meme si je suis les grandes lignes. Les détails, j'en changent et j'en rajoutent!

Alors sans plus tarder on y va pour l'histoire! CEPENDANT, ayez la gentillesse de me laisser un review apres. Ayez pitié d'une pauvre fille comme moi quand meme! sinon, gare a vous! **REGARD AVADAKEDAVRESQUE!**

**Allons-y!**

**Entre le destin de deux routes**

Prologue :

On est le 31 juillet, le jour ou j'ai été adopté, il y a exactement6 ans. Normalement, je ne devrait me rappeler que de la douleur et de la terreur que j'éprouvais, mais avec l'omnipresence des détraqueurs, toutes les détails me sont revenus...

Depuis aussi longtemps que je me souviens, j'ai toujours vécu dans un orphelinat. Cet endroit devait surement avoir été fait pour moi. Peu importe combien de fois je le quittais, j'y revenais toujours. Toujours... je n'avais pas d'amis, soit qu'on se moquait de moi, soit qu'on m'evitait. Tout le monde avait peur de moi. Il faut dire que je m'effraie moi-meme: Personne n'avait jamais pu me faire du mal sans en subir les conséquences. C'est comme si la justice m'obéissait. Le mla qu'on me causait était toujours retourné vers sa source. Ce genre d'accidents et de coincidences se produisaient souvent autour de moi. On disait que j'étais maudit, que je portais malheur... et plus personne ne voulait de moi...

...jusqu'au jour de mes sept ans, la pire année de ma vie... au moins jusqu'a ce moment la...

Premier chapitre: Un nouveau départ, un nouveau monde

Il était plus de 22h30 lorsque mere Thérese est entrée dans le dortoir, accompagné d'une femme richement vetue. Contrairement a ses camarades, harry était encore éveillé. Dans unedizaine de minutes, il aurait 7 ans et pour rien au monde il n'allait manquer ca. C'était le seul indice sur sa naissance.

Harry pouvait voir distinctivement la femme de son lit en face de la porte. Elle était belle, tres belle meme, mais d'une beauté froide, presque satanique. Ses sourcils minces-lunes reposants sur ses yeux d'un rouge foncé tirant sur le brun... ses levres couleur de cérise, laissants paraitre un leger sourire énigmatique... ses cheveux, longs et noirs, détachés et couvrant son dos, contrastant avec sa peau pale... la robe rouge foncé qu'elle portait avec une cape noir qui trainant jusque par terre... et par-dessus tout, les mouvements gracieux de son corps élancé ne faisait qu'accroitre l'élégance, l'autorité et le respect qu'elle dégageait.

C'était la premiere fois que Harry voyait perle Boréalis.

Harry fut plus que surpris en voyant cette femme marcher directement vers lui en lui adressant d'une voix douce, mais autoritaire: ''Allez, prépare-toi. Nous sommes en retard.''

''Harry, voici madame Boréalis. Elle est venue te chercher. Maintenant, tu vas vivre avec elle.'' l'informa mere Thérese, en souriant nerveusement. Mere Thérese voyait bien que Harry n'était pas a sa place dans cet orphelinat, plus encore que les autres enfants.

''Prends toutes tes affaires. Tu peux laisser tes vetements. Allez, dépeche-toi!'' s'impatienta madame Boréalis.

Mere Thérese se dépecha de rassembler les quelques affaires de Harry. Pas grand chose: un jouranl que personne n'avait pu ouvrir, un petit pendantif qui ne le quittait jamais depuis qu'il était né et... un bout de bois. harry pouvait sentir quelque chose d'invisible ;emaner de la baguette aet avait décidé de la garder, bien qu'elle n'était d'aucune utilité.

Avec un petit sac en plastique en guise de valise, harry sortit du dortoire avec madame Borealis en se demandant combien de temps cela allait prendre avant qu'il soir retourner ''chez-lui'', a l'orphelinat.

Je suivis madame Boréalis dans un couloir désert quand tout a coup, elle se retourna vers moi en disant: ''Le quartier des Ombres se trouve au manoir Boréalis, centre du Corona Boréal. Mémorise cette phrase.''

Ensuite, elle posa une main sur mon épaule droite. A son contact ( ou plutot celui e sa bague, ce que je n'appris que plus tard. Car le manoir est protégé par les sorts d'anti-transplanage, seuls les portoloins fnctionnent ), Je me sentis tirer au niveau du nombril et les murs de l'orphelinat disparurent devant mes yeux... pour etre remplacé par... des portraits dont les contenus bougeaient? Avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, avant meme de savoir ou je me trouvais, j'entendis madame Boréalis murmurer un mot: endolors.

Douleur, une douleur incroyable, impossible, impensable transperca jusqu'aufond de mon coeur. Chaque fibre de mon corps criait grace. Je hurlais, je hurlait comme je ne m'aurait jamais cru capable de faire.

''Joyeux anniversaire Harry!'' me souhaita-elle.

Quelque part, un horloge se mit a sonner. Il était exactement 23h00. Et ce fut tout ce que je me souviens... la suite était le noir absolu... je me suis évanoui.

Et voila! J'ai fini ma part de travail pour la journée a votre tour de travailler! vous plaignez pas c'est ju7ste un review, mais qui va me faire éenormément de plaisir :D Alors slut les reviewers! J'attend vos commentaires avec** IMPATIENCE**


End file.
